Antoine Daniel
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Antoine Daniel est aujourd'hui particulièrement heureux. Pourquoi ? Entre désillusions et joies, Antoine repense à sa propre vie et aux événements marquants de celle-ci.


**Bienvenues à vous, mes petites mandragores adorées !**

 **Un jour les mandragores domineront le monde. C'est dit.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que l'idée de base n'est pas de moi, mais vient de JustePhi, ma deuxième petite sœur sur ce site (cœur !)**, **gagnante d'une devinette glissée dans ma fic _Petit problème de concordance_ , qui voulait un OS avec pour héros Antoine Daniel, où il ne se fait pas kidnapper ou n'est pas en danger de mort (tout simplement parce qu'il faut l'avouer que généralement ce pauvre Antoine a bien du souci à se faire avec moi), où en fait il ne lui arrive que du positif. Au départ je n'avais aucune idée puis j'ai finalement imaginé ce texte.**

 **J'ai écrit ce qui va suivre en écoutant le dernier album de Mika, _No Place in Heaven_. Rien de mieux pour me mettre de bonne humeur, vu que je suis très fan de Mika depuis son premier album, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'Antoine s'en tire bien XD**

 **Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une personne que je respecte et je ne cherche aucunement à le nuire. **

**Pour cette fic, même si j'ai utilisé plusieurs faits réels (me demandant toute une recherche), j'ai aussi beaucoup inventé, je ne prétends pas connaître Antoine Daniel et encore moins sa vie. Voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Il était quelqu'un comme les autres, il ne se voyait pas être différent.

Antoine était heureux en ce moment-même et avant de marcher pour se rendre là où il devait se rendre, il repensa à sa propre vie.

Il naquit le 23 avril 1989. Un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, au prénom et au nom des plus banals, élevé dans une maison de la banlieue parisienne, auprès de parents tout aussi ordinaires. Qu'importe, ceux-ci étaient proches de leur fils et aimants, s'occupant de son bien-être, soucieux du bonheur de ce petit garçon rieur. Sa mère notamment, qui le couvait énormément mais qui était toujours là pour lui en cas de besoin.

Antoine avait souffert enfant d'être fils unique. Ses camarades de classe, à la maternelle comme en primaire, avaient généralement tous au moins un frère ou une sœur. Mais ses parents n'eurent jamais d'autres enfants. Antoine combla ce manque avec ses cousines toutes plus adorables et chipies les unes que les autres avec lui, mais également avec les amis qu'il se fit. Sans oublier Richard, qu'il serrait contre lui la nuit en suçant son pouce.

Antoine pouvait être un enfant turbulent, dépensant toute son énergie en bêtises ou en courant dans tous les sens. A contrario, une fois épuisé, il s'agissait du garçon le plus calme du monde.

Les amis. Il n'en avait pas un nombre important, mais il pouvait prétendre avoir des amis sur qui il pouvait compter et qu'il conservait encore aujourd'hui précieusement. Avec eux, il s'amusait à recréer des scènes de cow-boys et d'Indiens, des duels de western ou des sièges de châteaux-forts à l'aide de créatures imaginaires tels que des dragons. Ensemble, ils discutaient des derniers épisodes de Pokémon ou des Chevaliers du zodiaque. Surtout, ils se moquaient bien des filles avec leurs poupées et leurs cordes à sauter. La belle vie.

En parallèle de l'école où il se débrouillait, ses parents l'emmenaient en vacances dans différents endroits, l'accompagnaient à des sorties culturelles, lui achetaient bandes dessinées et jeux vidéo, sans parler de tous les films qu'il découvrait. Antoine se découvrit une véritable passion pour le septième art et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Et ce fut un Antoine tout fier qui colla, quelques années plus tard, directement sur le papier peint de sa chambre, l'affiche de _Star Wars_. Une autre passion naquit à la même époque : la musique. Il apprit à jouer de la guitare et commençait même à composer, même si c'étaient des mélodies très simples, dues à son jeune âge.

Le collège fut un tournant. Il conserva certains de ses amis, se lia avec d'autres. Antoine n'échappa pas au monde impitoyable du collège, bien qu'il n'eût pas à trop se plaindre. Et aujourd'hui, quand il y repensait, il y en riait presque. Des moqueries vis-à-vis de son patronyme, de ses chemises et de ses cheveux, d'autres élèves qui le regardaient de haut, des mauvaise notes, des professeurs sévères, ses premières cigarettes et déboires sentimentaux... Mais également de gros fous rires avec ses amis, son premier baiser, les premières vidéos réalisées avec ses camarades - qu'il ne montrerait jamais aux abonnés aujourd'hui - ses virées aux festivals et expositions liés au monde du cinéma, les premiers verres d'alcool pris en cachette des adultes... Antoine continua à se perfectionner avec sa guitare, la musique devenant essentielle à sa vie. Il développa ses propres goûts musicaux et entama une collection de CD et de vinyles. Antoine fit même du théâtre, mais ne continua pas, faute de temps pour conjuguer toutes ces activités. Il en garda néanmoins de bons souvenirs et utilisa l'expérience acquise pour les vidéos amateurs.

Au lycée, quand il découvrit sur internet les possibilités offertes aux apprentis vidéastes, il comprit qu'il voudrait travailler dans le monde de l'audiovisuel. Bien sûr, à l'époque, on ne gagnait pas sa vie en étant vidéaste sur YouTube, mais il pouvait tenter sa chance sur d'autres plateformes. Ce n'était pas une simple lubie, c'était sa véritable passion. Sa chambre reflétait ceci. Même si un planisphère géant trônait dans sa chambre, on devinait très vite ce qui donnait le sourire à l'adolescent. Les étagères étaient remplies de livres sur le cinéma et le monde audiovisuel. Ses parents, compréhensifs, ne cherchèrent aucunement à l'en dissuader, bien au contraire. Ils lui offrirent même un ordinateur rien que pour lui.

Antoine passait toujours plus de temps dans cet univers qui lui plaisait. Il adorait visionner des derniers films sortis en salles comme les classiques, traînait sur des forums de jeux vidéo et de ce qui s'approchait du monde geek, même si à cette époque cette notion était encore abstraite.

Le jeune homme n'oubliait pas pour autant de vivre sa vie, sortant avec ses potes, allant aux soirées qu'il s'amusait à parfois à animer avec un certain bagou et fréquentait de jeunes filles. Il en avait séduit une en lui composant un air juste pour elle et lui chanta de sa voix grave quelques mots d'amour. Mais elles n'étaient pas nombreuses à comprendre sa fascination pour les vidéos. Qu'importe, il traînait toujours sur des sites comme Dailymotion ou Youtube. Il se prit de fascination pour le Japon et pour toutes ces vidéos qui allaient un jour devenir cultes, de véritables classiques d'internet. Il y avait tellement de vidéos qu'il passa outre de visionner plusieurs d'entre elles, comme notamment les quelques vidéos d'un certain Linksthesun, qui en 2006, n'étaient connues d'absolument personne. Pas grave, il y avait Doctor Who qui compensait son manquement de visionnage des vidéos de ses futurs collègues.

Antoine décrocha son bac et fit des études supérieures à l'ESRA pendant deux ans avant d'entrer en école d'ingénierie du son. Il se plut là-dedans. Il continua à voir des films, surfer sur la toile, jouer aux jeux vidéo et à gratter de son instrument tout en étant toujours présent pour ses proches. Au même moment, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique puis outre Manche se développait un phénomène inédit : des gens qui postaient des vidéos sur YouTube pour faire quelque chose de différent. Critiques de films, comics, séries TV, jeux vidéo, de vidéos qui faisaient un tabac sur le net. Ou alors des podcasteurs, gameurs et présentateurs d'émissions plus culturelles. Le contenu se diversifiait. Et comme Antoine était plutôt bon en anglais, il adorait voir (et revoir) certaines vidéos.

Et puis, quelques Français reprirent le même concept. Il n'y avait pas uniquement le dénommé Benzaie qui faisait des vidéos en anglais et avait intégré l'équipe ThatGuyWithTheGlasses avant de plus tard se lancer dans des vidéos en français. Petit à petit, on entendait parler du Joueur du grenier, un type robuste à la chemise hawaïenne jaune, de plus en plus souvent accompagné de son perchiste, qui hurlait sur les mauvais jeux, Cyprien, alias Monsieur Dream, qui postait des vidéos au contenu aléatoire et qui fréquentait les gars du Velcrou, composé de Norman Thavaud et Hugo Dessioux, Links, qui timidement grimpait lui aussi, même si c'était plus long. Et puis il y avait ce duo, là, entre un grand chauve pragmatique qui s'était fait connaître via Minecraft et son compère qui l'avait rejoint dans ses aventures, un gars qui passait son temps à parler, avec sa veste rouge bourrée de pin's, même si le succès n'arrivait que lentement. Et il y avait cette équipe, baptisée Frenchnerd, qui commençait à prendre du galon avec sa web-série, _Le visiteur du Futur_ , entre autres. De quoi diversifier ce qu'on pouvait voir sur internet.

Tous ses diplômes en poche, Antoine décrocha un boulot pour la télé qu'il n'aimât pas. Mais avec la crise économique, il ne pouvait faire son difficile. Pas très heureux sur le plan professionnel, le jeune homme décida après avoir longuement réfléchi, de travailler sur une vidéo tout seul, en faisant comme Ray William Johnson et son émission _Equals Three_. En y mettant sa sauce à lui, bien évidemment.

Le 1er mars 2012, prenant son courage à deux mains, il posta sur son compte qu'il s'était créé la veille la fameuse vidéo, le premier épisode de _What the Cut !?_. Oh, ce ne fût pas un succès retentissant, loin de là. Seulement quelques dizaines de vues les premiers temps, avec des critiques, positives comme négatives. Certains lui reprochèrent son style et sa façon de faire. Qu'importe, d'autres aimèrent et s'abonnèrent. Ce fut très modeste, mais il s'agissait de ces tous premiers abonnés de ce grand inconnu qu'était MrAntoineDaniel qui donnèrent à celui-ci l'envie de continuer.

Ses amis les plus proches qu'il avait prévenus et sa famille l'encouragèrent et en parlèrent autour d'eux. Antoine ne les remercierait jamais assez pour ça.

Les vidéos s'enchaînèrent toutes les deux semaines, ravissants ses fans de la première heure, auxquels vinrent s'ajouter de nouveaux à chaque vidéo. Le nombre de "j'aime" sur sa page Facebook montait doucement, tandis que des followers arrivèrent sur Twitter.

Antoine était ravi de ce succès qu'il n'espérait pas avoir aussi rapidement. Mille abonnés ? Déjà ? Il était heureux. Mais grâce à ses proches, il gardait les pieds sur terre. Ne pas prendre la grosse tête et rester égal à lui-même, c'était ce qu'il désirait. Et puis, avec mille abonnés, il n'était rien face aux "grands" de l'internet français.

Depuis quelques temps, on lui parlait de plus en plus de "SLG" et d'un certain Mathieu Sommet. Des commentaires agressifs le critiquaient, l'accusant de plagier honteusement un autre vidéaste du net. Antoine, qui ne connaissait pas ces noms, se renseigna et découvrit _Salut les Geeks_ , une émission qui était similaire à la sienne et qui existait depuis le 11 mars 2011. Selon les fans, Mathieu avait plus de légitimité puisqu'il avait débuté ses analyses un an avant lui. Et puis il avait plus de succès et d'abonnés que lui, ces derniers étaient très protecteurs envers celui qui présentait des personnalités multiples pour reviewer des vidéos.

Gêné, et ne voulant pas entrer en conflit avec ce type aux yeux bleus qu'il trouvait très drôle et dont il se découvrait avoir des points communs avec lui, il le contacta via Facebook pour lui expliquer la situation. Mathieu lui répondit que non seulement ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais qu'en plus il était content de ne plus être le seul et qu'il aimait bien ce qu'il en avait vu, tandis qu'il calma sa communauté pour qu'Antoine soit tranquille. Ce fut le début de l'amitié des deux bros du web, comme ils aimaient s'appeler.

Antoine prenait du temps pour produire des épisodes de qualité. Trouver des vidéos, écrire, tourner, monter... Tout cela l'occupait grandement mais ça le rendait tellement heureux ! Ce fut l'occasion pour lui de ressortir du placard Richard (car quand on invitait des amis ou une copine chez soi, un doudou, c'était le détail qui pouvait tout gâcher) et l'utiliser comme quand petit il le faisait parler, quoique ses propos à l'époque étaient si innocents !

Petit à petit, le succès grimpa et les vidéos d'Antoine furent de plus en plus vues. En novembre 2012, il franchit le cap symbolique des 10 000 abonnés. Les 50 000 furent dépassés en février 2013. 50 000 en presque un an, il pouvait être fier ! Tout s'accéléra avec l'épisode 21, ajouté le 5 mars. Il y eut une explosion de vues et d'abonnements, tandis que nombre de commentaires exprimant leur joie et leur sympathie grandissait à vue d'œil, ce qui fit que le nombre d'abonnés doubla en quelques jours seulement, passant à 100 000.

Antoine put vivre du fruit de son travail peu de temps après et quitter son précédent job sans le moindre regret. En juin de la même année, il avait atteint le stade des 400 000 abonnés. Mais le nouveau tournant de sa vie ne se résumait pas uniquement à des chiffres. Non, il alla à des conventions rencontrer pour de vrai ses collègues et amis de Youtube, dont il admirait le travail. Et qui le félicitaient _lui_ pour ce qu'il faisait. Il se fit de nombreux amis qui partageaient ses délires et rencontrait ses abonnés qui étaient tellement heureux de le voir, de lui parler, d'être pris en photo en sa compagnie. Cette joie était réciproque.

En novembre 2013, il atteignit le cap plus que symbolique du million d'abonnés, sans qu'il s'y soit préparé. Il avait du mal à y croire. C'était juste incroyable.

Heureusement ses proches étaient toujours là pour qu'il évite de voir ses chevilles se gonfler. Sa mère n'hésitait jamais à lui dire qu'il devait passer le ménage et faire la vaisselles, qu'il soit connu ou pas; ses cousines lui demandaient de l'aide et il allait les voir, ses amis de toujours travaillaient, se mariaient, devenaient parents. Et quand ils retrouvaient ces derniers, Antoine n'était pas obligé de raconter son boulot et sa vie. Ils pouvaient se remémorer leurs souvenirs et parler de d'autres sujets. Son quotidien restait sensiblement le même durant la semaine. Et les autres vidéastes lui avaient promis en rigolant, l'alcool aidant, que s'il prenait la grosse tête, ils n'hésiteraient pas à le kidnapper et le séquestrer dans une pièce aussi obscure que des bandes noires de vidéos prises par des Iphones pour le faire changer d'attitude.

Antoine était heureux, vraiment.

Aujourd'hui, malgré des critiques acerbes à cause du délai entre chaque vidéo, tout allait bien pour lui. En avril 2015, plus de deux millions de personnes se sont abonnées à sa chaîne. Ses vidéos faisaient plusieurs millions de vues chacune et jamais on ne lui avait autant fait comprendre qu'on adorait son travail.

En un peu plus de trois ans, _What the cut !?_ avait changé sa vie. Il vivait de sa passion, avait mille projets en tête, telle que sa chaîne secondaire qui démarrait ou son album qui arriverait bien un jour, et Antoine savourait cette liberté.

Il était toujours quelqu'un de calme, fidèle à lui-même et honnête dans ses convictions. Il restait simple et accessible malgré son succès.

"Et maintenant, je vous demande d'accueillir le Boss final des internets, plus connu sous le nom d'Antoine Daniel !"

Antoine leva la tête en entendant qu'on l'appelait. Sortant de ses pensées, il marcha, sortit des coulisses où il se trouvait jusqu'à maintenant et arriva jusqu'au centre de la scène, où on lui fila un micro. Il était à une convention et pendant une heure, il allait régaler les nombreuses personnes venues assister à la conférence de son humour et sa bonne humeur. Déjà les mains se levaient pour obtenir le micro volant. Il suffisait de voir le sourire des gens assis devant, le bonheur et l'excitation qui se lisaient dans leurs yeux, leurs commentaires ravis et leurs cris de joie pour qu'il soit ému, ayant toujours du mal à croire à sa chance, d'avoir une communauté de gens qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment mais qui le soutenaient fermement quoi qu'il arrive. Et ses amis, toujours présents dans les coulisses, qui lui souriaient. Mathieu, Nyo, les Grenier, Bob, Bruce, François, Frédéric le Papa de l'internet, Patrick, Links et ses frères, la Why Tea Fam, Victor, Dany Calygula, Wendoh, Benjamin-pas-de-sa-famille, Ganesh, Cyprien et les autres podcasteurs, tous les autres...

Antoine sourit. Oui, il était heureux.

* * *

 **Alors si par miracle un jour Antoine Daniel tombe sur cette fic (qui sait, peut-être que la Sainte Pelle peut faire des miracles) déjà, coucou !, ensuite merci d'avoir lu, ensuite désolée pour ce que tu as pu lire de faux et tant mieux si ça t'a provoqué des fous rires.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu à vous, et notamment à toi JustePhi.**

 **review ? :)**


End file.
